Le cadeau d'anniversaire
by unicorn-is-made-of-rainbow
Summary: Kurt Hummel jeune New-yorkais, se retrouve seul après une rupture douloureuse qui le laisse changé et amer. La solitude de ce dernier et son mépris grandissant pour le monde, inquiétera Rachel et la poussera à faire à Kurt un cadeau des plus originales le jour de son anniversaire.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, tout le monde ! :)

Je commence une fiction sur mon pairing préféré le Klaine, pas très original, je sais, mais authentique ! Héhé.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre, et/ou de ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

« Rachel, je t'assure que je ne me sens pas seul ! Je suis content que tu te sois enfin décidée à emménager avec Finn. » Kurt répétait sur un ton agacé les mêmes phrases pour la troisième fois depuis que Rachel l'avait appelé. « Non, je n'ai pas encore reçu ton cadeau, pourquoi est-ce que tu es si- » Il fut coupé par la sonnette de l'appartement. «Je te rappelle plus tard, on sonne à la porte » Il raccrocha en soupirant et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa meilleure amie, Rachel n'avait pas arrêté de le relancer pour savoir si le colis qu'elle avait commandé pour son anniversaire était arrivé et même si ce cadeau l'intriguait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire au vue de l'empressement suspect de son amie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, sans doute de son âge, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était assez mignon et Kurt était en train de le détailler mentalement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le garçon était en train de parler. Il se ressaisit et demanda d'une voix hésitante « Hum, excusez-moi, j'étais distrait. Vous étiez en train de dire..? »

« Vous êtes Kurt Hummel ? Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, le livreur lui présenta le signer le registre, s'il vous plaît. » Il le signa et le jeune homme s'en alla sans lui avoir laissé un quelconque colis. Alors que Kurt allait l'intercepter pour le lui dire, un autre jeune homme, plus petit que le premier, avec des cheveux bouclés bruns à peine coiffés qui contrastaient avec ses yeux clairs, s'avança devant lui, avec un grand sourire. « Colis pour Kurt Hummel ! » Kurt arqua un sourcil en attrapant le bouquet que le jeune homme lui tendait. Est-ce que c'était les fleurs son cadeau ? Pourquoi le premier livreur ne les lui avait pas remis alors ? Oh.. Il eut tout à coup une autre idée. Non, Rachel n'aurait pas osé. Si..? _Si.C'était tout à fait son genre._ Malgré tout, il espéra que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé.

«Merci. Il remercia avec un sourire gêné et tenta de fermer la porte de son appartement. Voyant que la porte ne voulait pas se fermer, il leva le regard et vit que le jeune homme bloquait la porte avec son pied.

_ En réalité, c'est moi le colis. Avoua le garçon avec un grand sourire. Il agita ensuite les bras en l'air et lança un ''Surprise !'' enthousiaste. _Et si._

Kurt leva une main devant sa bouche, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

_ Je ne comprends pas.

Le ''colis'' de Kurt continua de sourire, sans perdre une miette de son enthousiasme.

_ J'ai été engagé par Mademoiselle Rachel Berry pour être le petit-ami de Kurt Hummel pendant un mois. Au fait, moi c'est Blaine Anderson, il prit la main libre de Kurt et la serra avec vivacité, je suis vraiment content de faire ta connaissance. Oh et j'allais oublier ! Il s'approcha de Kurt et lui embrassa la joue. Joyeux anniversaire, Kurt Hummel. Il entra ensuite dans l'appartement avec une valise qu'il tira derrière lui et passa devant un Kurt chamboulé. C'est vraiment cool ici ! Il avança dans le salon et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé en attrapant la télécommande de la télévision.

Kurt mit quelques instants à réagir. Il porta une main à sa joue et secoua la tête comme pour sortir de son hébétement.

_ Attendez ! Je ne vous ai même pas invité à rentrer ! Il se dirigea vers Blaine, outré. Rachel est devenue folle. Je-j'ai déjà un petit-ami !

_ C'est faux. Rachel me l'a assuré par téléphone, ce matin. Mais maintenant, c'est le cas, oui. Ajouta Blaine en souriant toujours, comme s'il n'arrêtait jamais de sourire. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Kurt et cela eut le don de l'énerver un peu plus. Oh, aller, Kurt. Prends-toi du bon temps ! Vis ta vie, en plus je suis non-remboursable.. Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Kurt. Rachel savait que tu serais difficile à convaincre puisque ça fait longtemps que t'es pas sorti avec quelqu'un et d'ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi parce que t'es assez canon et- Kurt le coupa avec des yeux ronds, rougissant.

_ Attends...Rachel à dit ça ? Pas franchement ravi que sa meilleure amie ait raconté sa vie à des inconnus.

_ Ouaip! Répondit-il d'un air distrait en zappant de chaîne. Beaucoup de chaînes de cuisine... il marmonna pour lui-même avant de réenchaîner avec Kurt. Du coup, elle nous as laissé une liste de choses à faire. Elle est vraiment cool ta copine. Il appuya son propos d'un hochement de tête et d'un énième sourire en regardant Kurt. »

Trop c'est trop. Il se dirigea vers son téléphone et composa furieusement le numéro de Rachel. Il tomba sans grand étonnement sur la messagerie et raccrocha avant même d'écouter la voix de son amie réciter son message.

«Kurt, je crois bien que ton chat m'a adopté. Kurt tourna la tête vers son ''petit-ami surprise'' pour le trouver caressant son chat. SON chat. Il gratta le sommet du crâne du chat est le posa à terre. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas caressé trop fort, Brendon est un chat sensible. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec dédain et s'installa sur la table basse, en face du canapé.

- Jamais ! Le brun leva les mains au ciel, d'un air surpris. J'adore les animaux. Bon on commence par quoi ? Il prit la liste de Rachel et commença à énumérer à voix haute. Balade dans Central Park, comédie musical à Broadway, jeux de pist- Il fut coupé encore une fois par la voix du jeune châtain.

_ D'accord, d'accooord ! Bon. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ferais pas toutes ces choses, et bien, chez toi, par exemple, et surtout sans moi ? Il lui fit un sourire hypocrite en pensant avoir déconcerté le brun. Ce ne fut pas du tout le cas au désespoir de Kurt. Il sembla à peine remarquer le ton hautain du châtain et parla avec son ton joyeux naturel qui semblait lui coller à la peau.

_ Parce que c'est fun, que je suis cool et que bientôt tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi ! Il s'approcha du visage de Kurt et commença à lui lancer un regard de chiot. Et si vraiment, vraaaaaaiment, il exagéra le vraiment en faisant une tête -pour le coup- vraaaaaaiment adorable, même si c'était difficile pour le châtain de l'admettre, ça ne te conviens pas, je m'en irais. Il se recula du visage de Kurt alors que celui-ci était sur le point de défaillir et prit un ton détaché en regardant le sol. Bien que cela mettrait ton amie, Rachel, dans une drôle de colère. A la fin de sa phrase, un sourire satisfait s'étira de par et d'autre de son visage lorsqu'il le releva sur Kurt.

Kurt sembla réfléchir une éternité avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête.

_ Je sens que je vais le regretter mais je veux bien essayer. Se résigna le jeune homme, retenant le sourire qui voulait faire surface.

_ Merci, merci, merci ! Il le prit brusquement dans ses bras sous la surprise de Kurt qui n'osa pas bouger de l'étreinte du bouclé. On va s'éclater, tu verras, tu ne vas pas le regretter. Il le relâcha enfin et lui offrit un sourire plein d'assurance.

_ C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète... »


	2. 1: Faire une ballade dans Central Park

Hey !

Merci à tous pour les reviews, favoris et follows ! :D

Merci à Cecile78, à qui je ne peux pas répondre par mp, pour sa review et à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre !

J'espère que ce second chapitre vous plaira. :)

* * *

_1: Faire une ballade dans Central Park. _

«Kuuuuurt. Blaine s'essaya à ses côtés sur le canapé, faisant la moue. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sort pas ? On a encore rien fait de la liste de ton amie Rachel.

- Tu n'es là que depuis hier ! Et puis je suis bien ici et il n'est pas question que je fasse quoi que ce soit de cette liste. Elle a été écrite par Rachel Berry, qui n'est plus mon amie depuis à peu près l'heure où tu es arrivé. Kurt haussa les épaules en regardant une énième rediffusion de _Desperate Housewives._»

Après son arrivée, Kurt lui avait montrer la chambre d'amis -parce qu'il était _évident _qu'un inconnu-, et Blaine s'était jeté sur lit immédiatement. « Il est hyper confortable ! » Avait-il dit et Kurt n'avait pu empêcher ce petit sourire idiot parce que oui, le lit était plutôt confortable (il n'aurait jamais acheté quelque chose qui ne l'était pas), mais Blaine montrait de l'enthousiasme pour tout et Kurt devait avouer que c'était assez rafraîchissant pour une fois (oh mais regardez-moi cette bouille de chiot !).

«Oh, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle ! S'il-te-plaaaaaaaaît. Il fit une moue adorablement exarcerbante et prit ensuite un air innocent lorsqu'il se mit à chantonner ''Je m'ennuuuuuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie, Kurt. Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuiiiiie. Je m'ennuie. Kuuuurt, je 'ennu-''

- OK ! Le coupa Kurt, au bout de la crise de la nerf. Il éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers Blaine. J'ai compris, tu t'ennuies, pas besoin de me le faire ne chanson. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-'Sais pas. C'est à toi de décider je pense. Kurt haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- C'est toi le professionnel ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tes clients d'habitude ? Demanda Kurt avec un léger rougissement. Blaine se mit à rire soudainement et Kurt s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins de son canapé.

- Eh bien, disons que je suis tenu au secret professionnel ! Il appuya son propos d'un clin d'œil. Le châtain soupira.

- Très bien. Ballade dans Central Park, ça te dit ?»

* * *

Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes dans le parc maintenant et aucun des deux n'avaient encore pris la parole. Un silence pesant régnant entre les deux hommes et Kurt décida de le rompre en posant la question qui lui trottait depuis la nuit dernière.

« Pourquoi tu fais _ça_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par _ça, _Kurt ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Bien sûr qu'il avait une petite idée de ce dont Kurt sous entendait mais jouer l'innocence était beaucoup plus drôle.

- Ce travail, Blaine. Dit Kurt à voix basse, en faisant attention si les personnes autour d'eux n'avait pas entendu. Blaine eut l'air vexé et tira Kurt par la main vers le banc le plus proche, pour s'asseoir.

- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je fais, Kurt. Pas besoin d'en faire un secret d'état. Pour mettre les choses au clair, je ne suis pas une pute, je ne couche pas avec mes clients. Il regarda le sol d'un air blessé. Tu veux savoir comment quelqu'un se retrouve à faire un travail comme ça, hein ? Il regarda Kurt se mordre les lèvres. Son ton n'avait rien d'accusateur, il dévisagea Kurt quelques secondes cependant et reprit son récit. T'es vraiment pas comme les autres. Je l'ai sur dès que je t'ai vu.

- Comment ça ?

- D'habitude, monsieur le curieux, on me demande pas ce genre de choses, on profite de ma compagnie et on se tait au sujet des questions qui fâchent. Maintenant, tu vas te taire et me laisser raconter mon histoire ou je vais devoir t'embrasser pour que tu la fermes ? Kurt se mit à rougir furieusement. Il regarda le visage de Blaine, s'attendant à y voir son éternel sourire moqueur. A la place, il n'y avait qu'un regard interrogateur et _extrêmement_ sérieux. Il toussa pour reprendre contenance et hocha la tête. J-je t'écoute et...Je me tais. »

« Bien. Il sourit et commença son récit. Je suis arrivé à New York, il y a deux ans, avec un rêve. Je voulais devenir compositeur. J'étais même entré à la Julliard, j'avais de bons résultats, mes professeurs trouvaient que j'étais doué et tout allait pour le mieux pour moi. Je vivais grâce à l'argent que mes parents avaient mis de côté pour mes études. Seulement, un jour, mon frère est venu me voir, il avait contracté une énorme dette. Il était accroc aux jeux. Il était vraiment, vraiment dans la merde. Et mes parents, bien qu'ayant l'argent, ont refusé de l'aider, disant qu'il devait se débrouiller en adulte. J'étais vraiment le seul à pouvoir l'aider, il avait déjà emprunter de l'argent à des mecs louches pour payer le plus gros de la dette et devaient les rembourser au plus vite. Alors, avec l'argent de mes études, j'ai remboursé les gars à qui il avait emprunté et payé le restant de la dette. Ensuite j'ai envoyé mon frère en centre de désintox.

Quand la Julliard a découvert que j'avais plus de quoi payer le trimestre, ils m'ont simplement remercié moi et mon ''sois-disant'' talent. Il soupira et se frotta les tempes avant de reprendre. J'étais paumé à ce moment-là et j'allais être viré de mon appartement si je trouvais pas au plus vite un boulot pour pouvoir payer le loyer. J'ai fait toutes les petites annonces mais c'était toujours pour des boulots où il fallait des qualifications et puis un jour j'ai trouvé ça. L'annonce disait ''Agence de petits-amis'', j'ai trouvé ça marrant et j'ai postulé parce que ça payait super bien. J'étais vraiment fauché, j'avais besoin de cet argent et j'ai toujours eu un truc pour les relations sociales de toute façon. Je sais qu'au final j'ai pris la facilité, Kurt, mais j'en ai besoin et puis ce boulot me plaît pour être honnête. C'est genre ''être payé pour s'amuser''.

- Ça te dérange pas que des gens achètent ta personne ? Kurt était complètement intrigué. L'histoire de Blaine l'avait ému mais il se demandait s'il serait un jour capable d'en arriver à _ça_. Probablement pas. Il avait son père et Carole, un frère et des amis sur qui compter. Il se rendit alors compte que le jeune homme devait se trouver vraiment seul pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

- Non, j'essaie d'éviter de penser comme ça. Pour moi, j'aide les gens à s'évader de leur solitude quotidienne. Le cœur de Kurt se serra dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la solitude après qu'_il_ l'ait laissé et il se sentait soudainement pathétique d'être comme tous ces autres hommes qui demandaient les services de Blaine. Ça lui refit penser à la conversation qu'_ils_ avaient eu à un _putain_ de téléphone avant que tout ne soit fini. ''_Tu es pathétique, je l'ai toujours su. Depuis la toute première fois dans ce bar. Tu me dégoûtes._'' La voix inquiète de Blaine le sortit de ses pensées noires. Ça va, Kurt ? Je suis désolé si j'ai dit un tr-

Kurt tourna la tête pour l'interrompre.

- Non, c'est moi. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ton frère et pour toi. Je n'aurai jamais dû poser la question, c'était incroyablement déplacé. Blaine fut surpris mais hocha la tête. Ne souhaitant pas forcer le châtain à parler. Il se leva du banc et tendit sa main à Kurt. « Et si on continuait cette balade ? »

* * *

Ils passèrent le seuil de la porte d'entrée en riant. Kurt tapa sur le bras de Blaine en souriant.

« Je crois que cette vieille dame sera effrayée à vie ! Blaine leva les mains, offensé.

- Je voulais juste l'aider à traverser la route, je le jure ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a cru que j'allais lui volé son sac !

- Blaine, tu es allé la voir en courant ! Toi et la subtilité ça fait deux ! Le meilleur moment c'est quand même lorsqu'elle a commencé à te frapper avec son sac. Merci pour cette franche rigolade. Kurt repartit dans un fou rire alors que Blaine se renfrognait.

- Je suis tout meurtri au bras ! Il fait la moue et Kurt lui sourit.

- Plus sérieusement, je voudrais te remercier, Blaine. J'ai passé un très bon moment même si je ne pensais pas que c'était possible au début, je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traité, si je t'ai offensé ou quoi que ce soit. Voilà.. Vous êtes une bonne personne Blaine Anderson. Kurt rougit légèrement à son aveu mais le sourire que Blaine lui fait à ce moment-là le rassure.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'avoir plus blessé que cette vieille dame ! Il appuya sa main sur son épaule en pouffant de rire. Sérieusement, Kurt, c'est pareil pour moi. Le bouclé lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Cool, je vais me changer. Blaine le regarda partir en direction de sa chambre avant de sortir une feuille et un stylo où il cocha «_1: Faire une ballade dans Central Park.» _»

* * *

Voilà pour ce second chapitre! Si certains d'entre vous on des idées de ce qui pourrait figurer sur la liste de Rachel et donc des prochaines activités de Kurt et Blaine, je prendrais vos idées en compte avec plaisir ! :)


	3. 2 Patinage et chocolats chauds

**Heeey !**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre qui arrive plus tôt que le précédent :) Le prochain arrivera cependant plus tard car je suis en pleine révision du bac !**

**Merci aux gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu, aux follows et à ceux qui suivent l'histoire tout simplement. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et oui, les choses se compliquent par ici ! :) **

**Désolé pour les fautes qui ont pu se glisser...**

**Bref, bonne lecture à tous. :)**

* * *

_2. Patinage et chocolats chauds._

« Aller, Kurt, dépêche-toi d'enfiler ces stupides chaussures et rejoins-moi ! » Lui cria Blaine qui effectuait des trajectoires en huit. Kurt poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il réussit enfin à lacer correctement ses chaussures et fila sur la patinoire, à la suite de Blaine.

« Attends-moi, Blaine! » Demanda le châtain en essayant de se stabiliser difficilement. Autant vous dire qu'il n'était pas un as du patin, à l'inverse du brun apparemment. Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette stupide sortie de toute manière ? Les yeux de chiots de Blaine à l'évidence.

« Attrape-moi, Kurt. » Il lui lança un regard de défi et s'élança dans la trajectoire opposée à celle du châtain. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et se lança à sa poursuite, se tenant d'abord au bord de la patinoire pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'équilibre. Il prit ensuite de l'élan et s'élança au milieu de la piste, se demandant brièvement comment il allait pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il effectua de larges arcs de cercle du mieux qu'il le pu pour éviter les patineurs sur son chemin (bien que c'était plus les patineurs qui devaient l'éviter malgré ses efforts), poursuivant toujours Blaine, il prit de la vitesse et fonça droit sur le jeune homme. Il était clair qu'avec la vitesse prise, il n'arriva pas à freiner et commença à effectuer de grandes rotations avec les bras pour ne pas tomber sur la glace froide. Blaine s'approcha rapidement avec des gestes fluides qui finirent de ridiculiser Kurt et le réceptionna de justesse dans ses bras.

« Hop là, je te tiens, monsieur le tueur. » Blaine se mit à rire. « Tu as une méthode de patinage assez...Intéressante, je dirais.» Kurt ne réussit pas à contrôler le rougissement sur ses joues mais répondit tout de même.

«Peut-être, mais je t'ai attrapé au moins ! » Il le regarda avec un sourire malicieux, se tenant fermement à Blaine pour ne pas tomber. Au bout d'un moment et grâce au regard de Blaine, il se rendit compte que cela pouvait être gênant, il se décida donc à lâcher prise à contre cœur, tenant sur ses patins par miracle.

« Tu sais, Kurt, tu aurais pu me dire que tu ne savais pas faire du patinage, on aurait pu aller ailleurs, où tu aurais voulu... Mais c'est finalement pas une mauvaise idée.. Kurt le regarda avec attention, intrigué. Puisqu'on est là, je peux t'apprendre si tu veux ? C'est cent fois plus drôle quand on peut contrôler nos chutes ! » Il appuya sa proposition d'un sourire amical et présenta une de ses mains à Kurt pour qu'il s'en saisisse.

Le châtain s'en empara, avec une légère hésitation qui disparut face au sourire rassurant de Blaine.

« Okay, alors fixe un point en face de toi et glisse un pied en avant puis l'autre et sers-toi de tes bras pour te contrebalancer ton poids et te rééquilibrer. On le fait ensemble dès que tu te sens prêt.» Kurt hocha la tête pour donner son accord, et Blaine, tenant toujours la main de l'autre garçon, s'élança en avant, tirant par la même occasion Kurt qui n'avait d'autres choix de suivre s'il ne voulait pas tomber. _Ok, un pied puis l'autre... Un pied puis l'autre. Ça_ semblait pourtant facile à voir l'aisance de Blaine, mais Kurt semblait, lui, sur le point de perdre l'équilibre à chaque pas. Le bouclé sembla le remarquer, c'est pourquoi il posa sa main libre sur la hanche de Kurt et tourna la tête vers celui-ci. «On va le faire en même temps, ok ? » Il attendit l'accord de Kurt et sourit. « On commence par le pied droit. » Kurt hocha la tête et avança son pied droit en même temps que celui de Blaine. Ils firent la même chose avec le pied gauche et continuèrent ce manège pendant quelques minutes.

Quand Blaine jugea que Kurt se débrouillait assez bien, il lui lâcha la main et s'éloigna pour se positionner en face, à quelques mètres de lui. Kurt s'arrêta d'avancer, ne souhaitant pas perdre on équilibre et lança un regard noir à Blaine. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?! C'est pas drôle. »

Blaine se contenta de rire en écartant les bras. « Rejoins-moi, Kurt! » Le châtain soupira. Très bien, s'il voulait qu'il vienne, il allait venir et lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il ferma les yeux et s'élança en ligne droite, vers l'endroit où se tenait Blaine. Il rouvrit les yeux, appréciant le contrôle de son équilibre et freina doucement à coté du brun.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire que tu es un bon prof ! Cependant, c'était un coup bas, alors...» Il le frappa au bras en souriant et Blaine se tint le bras, simulant une douleur en plissant le nez. Kurt lui rit au nez avant de taper des mains. « Bon, on patine ou on fait sa chochotte, Anderson ? » Il demanda avec un sourire avant de se mettre à patiner à une distance raisonnable du bord, _on ne sait jamais_ s'il perdait l'équilibre.. Blaine le rattrapa et lui fit remarquer sa présence en le poussant légèrement épaule contre épaule.

« On n'attend pas son professeur ? » Il accompagna sa question d'un sourire charmeur auquel Kurt détourna le regard avec un léger sourire et un haussement de sourcils.

* * *

« Alors, Blaine, où est-ce que tu avais caché ces talents pour le patinage ? » Demanda Kurt en buvant une gorgée de son mocha allégé. Après avoir patiné, Blaine avait proposé qu'ils s'arrêtent boire un café avant de rentrer et Kurt n'avait pas pu résister au regard de chiot de Kurt combiné à son envie de café. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé assis à une table dans un café chaleureux à la décoration épurée d'où émanait une délicieuse odeur de café mélangé à celle du chocolat. L'endroit avait bien sûr été choisi par Blaine, un habitué du lieu à en croire le sourire échangé avec la serveuse lorsqu'ils étaient entrés.

Blaine haussa les épaules et tourna son agitateur dans son chocolat chaud. « Ma mère nous emmenait tous les hivers mon frère et moi. Je me suis amélioré avec le temps, je suppose. » Kurt hocha la tête et observa la serveuse que semblait connaître Blaine, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour relancer la conversation.

« Alors, Kurt, jusqu'à présent tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans la vie ? » Demanda Blaine en regardant le châtain qui fixait toujours la serveuse. En entendant son prénom, Kurt se tourna vers le brun dans un léger sursaut.

« Je-je travaille pour et je suis des cours de comédie à la NYADA depuis deux ans. » Il sourit fièrement à sa réponse. La vie de Kurt Hummel n'avait pas toujours été rose mais il avait au moins la fierté d'avoir réussi à se faire une petite place dans la grosse pomme.

« Woh, c'est très impressionnant, Kurt. » Souffla Blaine, bluffé.

« Oh et bien merci, mais je sais pas si on peut vraiment dire ça, je veux dire.. » Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone et regarda l'ID appelant. « Je suis désolé, il faut que je prenne cet appel, c'est justement la personne pour qui je travaille à . » Blaine acquiesça et Kurt sortit du café pour répondre en toute tranquillité.

Isabelle Wright, la directrice de , l'appelait pour le féliciter de sa brillante idée de changer le design du site, l'idée avait été approuvé par Anna Wintour elle-même. C'est avec le sourire que Kurt retourna à l'intérieur du café, seulement pour y trouver quelqu'un _qu'il ne connaissait pas_ assis à sa place. Perdant de sa superbe, il s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient Blaine et l'inconnu. Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué, bien trop occupé dans leur conversation.

« Bonjour ? » Tenta-t-il, s'adressant à l'inconnu, seulement pour recevoir un regard moqueur de sa part.

« Oui ? » demanda l'inconnu sans se démonter. Blaine leva les yeux vers Kurt soudainement, comme s'il était surpris de la situation qui se déroulait.

« Vous êtes assis à ma place. » Répondit Kurt, d'un ton sec.

Blaine adressa un sourire crispé au châtain, « Kurt, voici Sebastian. Un- euh, un ami. »

Le dit Sebastian se tourna vers Kurt, lui adressant un sourire narquois avant de regarder Blaine. « On était plus à un moment, sexy. » Le châtain se tourna vers Blaine pour savoir si c'était vrai mais son visage baissé et ses joues rougis parlèrent pour lui. Sebastian, quant à lui, se leva de table et tapa dans le dos de Kurt. « Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Lady face. » Il lui sourit hypocritement, salua Blaine d'une bise sur la joue et sortit du café avec un sourire triomphal.

Kurt se contenta d'enfiler son manteau et de remettre son écharpe. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ? » Demanda Blaine, son cœur se serrant lourdement dans sa poitrine, sachant déjà la réponse mais ne voulant pas que le châtain s'en aille. Pas comme ça, pas quand Blaine venait de faire le con. Il devait s'expliquer. Il était toujours professionnel d'habitude. Depuis que Kurt était son client, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Son petit faible pour le châtain prenait beaucoup trop le dessus sur son contrôle habituel.

« Je rentre. J'ai jamais été aussi humilié, Blaine. » Répliqua Kurt avec colère. Blaine se leva de sa chaise et saisit les bras de Kurt avec ses mains. « Je suis sincèrement désolé, Kurt. Je ne savais pas que je croiserais Sebastian ici. Si tu veux bien t'asseoir et me donner la chance de t'expliquer, Kurt. Ne te mets pas en colère pour ce qu'a pu dire Sebastian et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réagi, je suppose que j'étais surpris et sous le choc de le revoir, même si ce ne sont pas une excuse.. »

Kurt hocha la tête et se rassit sur sa chaise en croisant les bras. « Je t'écoute, Blaine. »

Blaine déglutit et acquiesça. « Je connais Sebastian, parce qu'il a déjà été mon client. Plusieurs fois. Il m'avait fait plusieurs fois des avances et puis un jour où on avait passé une soirée particulièrement arrosée, on s'est embrassé et on a couché ensemble. J'ai rompu le contrat le lendemain matin, j'avais déjà brisé une de mes règles en le prenant comme client plusieurs fois et là, je venais d'en briser une autre, la plus importante, en couchant avec lui. Il était plutôt remonté quand il a appris que j'arrêtais le contrat et on s'est pas reparlé depuis...Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il a agi exactement comme avant. Sebastian est égocentrique, il a vu deux boissons sur la table, et il n'a pas dû apprécier de savoir que j'étais venu avec quelqu'un, c'est pour ça qu'il a eu ce comportement exécrable avec toi. » Kurt hocha à nouveau la tête mais resta incertain de la façon dont il devait réagir.

« Ironique pour celui qui disait ne pas coucher avec ses clients, mais passons. Alors... Tu n'étais pas amoureux de lui ? Pas de sentiments ? » Interrogea le châtain, en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, je veux dire, c'était juste un client..! J'avais fait une erreur. Et ne crois pas que je ne m'en suis pas voulu. J'ai été plus que con, mais on apprend de ses erreurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le ton qu'avait pris Blaine fit se demander à Kurt si Rachel ne lui avait pas parler de_ lui_. Son ton laissait penser que Kurt avait fait des erreurs aussi, comme s'il n'était pas le seul à devoir se reprocher des choses...Mais Rachel n'aurait pas raconté des choses aussi personnelles à une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas, non ?

Devant le visage livide de Kurt, Blaine se sentit obligé de rajouter

« Je veux dire, tout le monde fait des erreurs dans la vie, non ? ». Cela soulagea Kurt. Finalement, peut-être que Rachel _n'avait rien dit_.

Kurt hocha la tête, comme si de rien n'était. « _Évidemment_, Blaine. » Et il lui prit la main sur la table, après tout, qui était-il pour juger quelqu'un ? Qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place...


End file.
